Destroyer
The Destroyer, formerly known as the Battleboat, is the largest Naval Vehicle is the game as of now. While lacking mobility and a big selection of weapons to choose from, the Destroyer has one big advantage - it has hold a pilot plus 2 gunners, meaning that 3 different weapons can be operated at once. This also means that you can have two people repairing one's Destroyer, making it almost invincible. __TOC__ Another big upside it that the Destroyer has a Flak Canon as a choice, making it a threat to nearby Aircraft. The weapons on the Destroyer are often customized by experience players in such a way that the Destroyer is armed to counter any possible threat - from heavily armored Vehicles to Aircraft to infantry. Primary Weapons The Destroyer's Primary Weapon is mainly designed for combat against armored Vehicles. Triple Barrel HE Cannon: The Triple HE Cannon is a semi-powerful weapon, mean for destroying soft targets. A small magazine size coupled with the slow firerate and moderate damage make it somewhat slow in destroying heavy targets, such as other Destroyers, however, it will do a pinch. Because of the HE rounds, the cannon is effective against personnel, even though such threat are uncommon in the Navy environment. Dual Flak Cannon: The Dual Flak cannon is a very powerful anti-Aircraft cannon, and poses a big threat to such targets. However, since the Destroyer's Primary Weapon is it's only weapon with heavier firepower, it is not recommended to equip the Dual Flak Cannon, as a Flak Cannon can be equipped for the Secondary or Tertiary weapon, and equipping it will leave you vulnerable to other Vehicles. Rampage Rocket Pods: A very respectable weapon, the Rocket Pods can be considered a straight upgrade to the Triple HE Cannon. With a decent magazine size, firerate and reload speed, the Rocket Pods can take out a Submarine or a SpeedBoat in one magazine, if all 6 shots hit. Due to the above average amount of Rockets one can fire at a target, the Rampage Rocket Pods are also effective against personnel, should you come across one. 150mm HEAT Cannon: As the Vehicle Achievement Reward Weapon, the 150mm Cannon is a very powerful weapon and should be avoided. It can shred pretty much any large, slow-moving target. Since the Cannon deals roughly twice the damage of the Battle Tank's and Artillery's Armor-Piercing Rounds, it can one shot many different smaller targets, such as the Jeep with Lvl 2 Armor, the Bomber with Lvl 2 Armor, or the Attack Helicopter. Secondary/Tertiary Weapons The Destroyer also has a range of secondary weapons, usually used to fill on for the flaws of the Primary Weapon. For example, one might equip the HEAT Cannon if they have the Dual Flak Cannon as their Primary. 20mm Machine Gun: The 20mm Machine Gun is an anti-personnel weapon that does little damage to non-Aircraft vehicles. It is mainly used to counter infantry threats, or serve as an anti-air defense. Flak Cannon: The smaller brother of the Primary Dual Flak Cannon, the Flak Cannon is the Destroyer's anti-air defense, sure to ward off any attacking air craft. While doing minuscule damage to other targets, the Flak Cannon is very reliable as a defense against aircraft. It is recommended to always have at least one of these on you Destroyer, as long as you don't have the Dual Flak Cannon. HEAT Cannon: The Heat Cannon is a decent weapon to deal damage to armored Vehicles. Due to it's single-shot design, it is not very effective against small, mobile vehicles, such as the ATV. A good choice might be to put the HEAT Cannon as the Secondary Weapon (Front), so a gunner can assist the main driver in taking down other Destroyers and such. 30mm HE Chaingun: The 30mm Chaingun, being the Vehicle Achievement Reward weapon,is similar to the Battle Tank's secondary 30mm AP Chaingun, also a Reward weapon. It is a very versatile weapon, being able to deal considerable damage to all targets. It can be considered an all-round weapon. Armour Upgrades The Destroyer has 3 armor upgrade options to choose from. Trivia *The Destroyer's original name was the BattleBoat before it recieved a new model. Destroyer Category:Vehicles